


Meeting Again

by Benobi



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Uncharted 4, just fluffy stuff, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benobi/pseuds/Benobi
Summary: You are Sullivan’s plus one to the auction. You have not seen Sam Drake, your first love, in fifteen years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from unchartedthirst.tumblr.com which is my inactive blog! I like this one in particular so I thought I would add this here.

“Will they see that?” You asked as Sullivan began flicking the light on and off from the room where you both stood.

“They’re watching from the cliff, don’t you worry, (Y/N).” The old man gave you a grin, beginning to light up a cigar. He flicked the light off and made himself comfortable in one of the expensive armchairs.

You began to pace, thinking about your current situation. What you were all about to pull off was insane. It should be impossible to break into this place–the criminal event of the year–but not for Sullivan and the brothers. You sighed gently as you thought about Nate and… Sam. You got along well with Nate, having been introduced at least close to twenty years ago. The same with Sam. The difference being, you had believed Sam to be dead for fifteen years.

Sam Drake. He was a charmer, for sure, and you had fallen harder than a tonne of bricks for the man. You were sure he had felt the same way about you, you had just never taken the leap to admit it and neither had he. When Nate told you he was dead, you were heartbroken for a long long time, shutting yourself away until support from Sully helped you open up again. If that’s how you felt, you couldn’t even imagine how Nate had felt about losing him.

“(Y/N), will you relax?” Sully grumbled at you, not in a mean way. “We’ll be fine.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” You mumbled to yourself, not realising Sully had heard.

“I haven’t seen him for fifteen years either, you know.” He said, smirking when you looked at him with a shocked expression. “You’re still hung up over him, aren’t you?”

You sighed again, looking embarrassed. “I’m over it, Sully. It’s been too long.”

“A first love is a hard thing to get over.”

“Fifteen years is more than long enough.”

Both of you looked out the window as the similar voices spoke outside. You watched as the two stripped off their jumpsuits to reveal their smart suits. Your heart thudded under your black dress (which was loose enough under the waist if you needed to make a quick get away), as you watched Sam brush himself off.

The two entered through the window, and Nate was the first to speak. “Sully? (Y/N)?” he asked, squinting in the dark.

“You know what I love about partying with a bunch of crooks?” He asked, flicking on the light.

“What’s that?”

“No body cares if you smoke indoors!” He laughed, rising and giving Nate a firm embrace. You knew the two hadn’t seen each other in a couple years, where you had actually seen him a few months ago. You and Elena were still close.

Sam’s mouth opened in surprise when his eyes fell upon you. You tried to look him in the eye, but you knew even your makeup wouldn’t be able to control that blush.

“(Y/N).” He said, clearing his throat slightly. There was a gentle smile on his face.

“Samuel.” You replied, as he slowly made his way towards you as Nate and Sully talked.

“You’ve cut your hair,” Sam grinned, brushing some of your hair out your face. You swallowed the lump in your throat.

“You’ve aged well.” You commented, not being able to conceal your smile.

Sam chuckled at this, using a hand to brush his suit, pretending to be full of himself. “Eh, I do try. Won the prison award for best looking, though I don’t have anything on you.”

You found yourself laughing, despite yourself. Sully cleared his throat, gaining both of your attention. You backed up slightly, letting the two be reacquainted. Turning to Nathan, you smiled at him as he returned it.

“I hope you’re ok with being here, (Y/N).” He said. There was clearly something else he wanted to say, but wasn’t.

You stared him down. “You haven’t told Elena, have you?” Nathan looked like a child who has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. You tutted at him. “I won’t tell. But it’s your funeral.”

“We just need to cross to save him and we’re gone, you know that.”

“Uh, about that…” Sully interrupted, looking awkward.

Nate raised an eyebrow. “What about it?”

Sully motioned for all of you to follow him, you already knew about the change in the bid times and hung back a little, being behind the three. Before Sam got to the door, he turned to you, looking like he had a million things he wanted to say. His eyes looked so full of sorrow.

“We’ve…” He began, placing a warm and rough hand on your bare shoulder. You shivered at the touch. “Can we, like… I don’t know–”

“Yes. We’ve got a lot to chat about.” You nodded, looking down at your open toed heels. “Wrong time and place though, Sam.”

Sam leaned forward, closing the gap between your bodies. He kissed your forehead, pausing for a moment to breathe in your scent. “I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered.

Tears prickled your eyes, but you refused to cry. You both startled when Sully called to you both. Sam let go of you, much to your displeasure, and left. You quickly followed, hoping you could both sit down quietly and catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the auction, you all return to the hotel to sleep until the next morning, when you would depart for Scotland.

It was surprisingly chill for an Italian night. You knew it was late, but just not the exact time. You were sitting on the balcony of your hotel room, drink in hand. You weren’t entirely sure what you had pulled out of the mini fridge, but you were sure it was alcohol by the way it burned your throat on the way down. This was not to get you drunk at all, it took you a lot more than one drink to get you even tipsy. The drink just helped relax you. The shootout at the villa had made you tense and the last thing you wanted was more confrontation.

You would be accompanying the gentlemen to Scotland to the church of Saint Dismas, though you would take a back seat with Sully as you weren’t exactly as physically fit as the parkour brothers.

The balcony door slid open and, despite knowing who it was, still looked up regardless.

“Hey, Sam.” You said, giving him a faint smile as he sat beside you on the small white bench. It was small enough that your thighs were almost touching. He put his arm around the back of the seat and you could feel his arm of you leaned back far enough. Almost like he was embracing you.

“Beautiful night, dontcha think?” He said, looking out to the clear night sky. A few clusters of stars could be seen. 

“Beautiful enough for a shootout?” You joked with him, taking another sip of your drink. He chuckled at you, and you admired his smile for a moment. It was impeccable. So warm and friendly, so inviting and open. You trusted Sam with your life.

A vaguely uncomfortable silence fell over you both.

“I never stopped thinking about you,” He began, breaking the silence with the previously promised ‘private talk’. “All those years, you were constantly on my mind. Thinking about getting out, and finally seeing you and my brother again… It kept me going, you know.” Tears began to prick your eyes again, hoping Sam wasn’t going to notice. You tried to compose yourself before you started talking, fearing your voice might crack.

“I just… I thought you were dead, Sam. Fifteen years!” You sighed, biting your lip. It was getting harder to suppress your emotions.

“If there was any way I could have contacted you, you know I would have, (Y/N)! They wanted to see me rot in that damn cell.” Sam exclaimed, properly putting his arm around you and pulling you close to his side. This caused the first sob to escape from your mouth, putting your hands to your face. Sam immediately put his other arm around you, hugging you close. “It breaks my damn heart to see you like this.” He mumbled into your hair, and the lump in his throat was an indication that he was close to crying also.

“It broke MY heart when I thought you were dead, goddamnit!” You replied, pulling away from the embrace to look at him. “It took me so long to get used to you not being around!”

“(Y/N), I–”

“I love you, Sam!” You exclaimed loudly, tears still falling, not caring if the other two men were still in the hotel room to listen in. Sam’s eyes widened in surprised, an obvious blush on his tanned cheeks. His mouth hung open, and you pushed on his chin to close his mouth. It was rather comical. “You’ll catch flies.” You giggled anxiously, the nerves in your voice ripping through the comedy.

“I… I knew it.”

“.. What?“ 

Sam gave you a goofy grin. "I always knew you had a crush on me! The way you followed me around like a puppy, hung on my every word…” He was clearly teasing you yet you still fell for it.

“Did not!” You squealed at him, face flushing. “You were one who was crushing on me, but you were too chicken to admit it!”

“Well,” He began, running his hand through his dark hair. “You’re right on both accounts.” Sam looked at you, a smile on his face as the pieces came together in your head. “I love you too, (Y/N). And I’m certainly gonna make up for lost time here.”

Saying nothing, Sam took one hand to your face gently, pulling you in until your lips met. He almost immediately deepened the kiss, using his other arm to keep you tight in his embrace. When you parted, he looked at you with eyes full of love, another goofy yet bashful smile on his face.

“God, what’re you drinking?“ He complained, having been able to taste the spirit from your mouth. "Tastes like cheap shit." 

You didn’t respond, staring at the handsome man with a serious expression.

"Samuel Drake, don’t ever,” You pointed a finger in his face. “leave me again. You understand?" 

Sam laughed again, taking your hand and kissing it. "I wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’." 


End file.
